Spider-Man
Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, is the main protagonist and character in Ultimate Spider-Man. He is voiced by Drake Bell. History Peter Parker was an average, teenager, who was highly intelligent and was empowered with the abilites of a spider after a trip to Osborn Industries leads him to be bitten by a genetically altered spider. Using them to pursue a wrestling career, Peter's newfound fame prompted him to fail in stopping a robber who later killed his uncle. Hunting him down, he discovers it is the same man whom he didn't stop, which leads to Peter blaming himself for his uncle's death. That day, Peter vowed to live by his uncle's lesson: "With great power, comes great responsibility", but decided to ignore it and just to use his powers for the good of mankind. He soon dons a costume he hand makes himself, and takes the alias, Spider-Man. One year after his uncle's death, after a battle with the villain Trapster, Spider-man is confronted by Nick Fury who offers him the chance to become the "Ultimate Spider-Man". Peter agrees, but learns that he must fight alongside four other heroes (White Tiger, Power Man, Nova, Iron Fist) as well as go through training with S.H.I.E.L.D. to better teach him how to become a better hero. Personality Peter Parker may come across very nerdy and geeky while in his civil guise, but as Spider-Man, he is the wise-aleck, smart-mouthed jokester, well known for his quick wit and constant jokes in battle. He has no responsibility unlike other incarnations and usually acts like nothing is ever really wrong and is very ignorant. His scientific skills are seen when he assists Doctor Octopus to create the anti venom serum. He finds himself stressed dealing with all these new responsibilites but still holds strong and fights the good fight, even has a 98% average. He is protective of his loved ones and fights to protect them always. He also tends to break the fourth wall every episode, similar to Deadpool nature in the comics. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength and Durability:' Peter's spider powers grant him the ability to lift anywhere from 5-10 tons, equal to the proportional strength of a spider. *'Enchanced Speed and Reflexes:' Peter's speed and reflexes are amplfied as well as a result of his spider powers, leading him to be one of the quickest heroes in the Marvel Universe. *'Enchanced Agility:' Peter's agility is surpasses the finest human athelete. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Peter is capable of exerting himself for extend periods of time, far beyond what the average human can endure. *'Wall-Crawling:' Peter can stick to solid objects, allowing him to climb walls, much like a spider. *'Spider-Sense: '''Peter can sense his own personal danger and react accordingly thanks to his fast reflexes. This allows him to do things such as dodge bullets. He refers to this as his "Spidey-Sense" and often mentions that it tingles when danger is approaching. Abilities *'High Level Intellect:' Peter is highly intelligent as he was able to invent his very own web-shooters. Equipment *'Web Shooters: Peter makes use a wrist mounted web shooters allowing him to shoot webs from his wrists. This is used a as a mode of trasportation as he uses this to swing around New York as well as for offensive purposes. As of the first episode, he uses a "Next Gen Web Shooter" to get around. *Spider-Cycle:' Peter uses the Spider-Cycle to get around New York City faster. As seen in ''Strange, he can shoot webs to stick to walls and ride on walls. Appearances Trivia *Spider-Man/Peter Parker is the only character to make an appearance in every episode. **That's because he's the main charater in the show. *He often breaks the fourth wall; rewinding clips, talking to the audience, or making jokes and suggestions, with others sometimes even asking him who he's talking to. Gallery Marvel_Universe_Ultimate_Spider-Man_Promo.jpg|Spider-Man web swinging Ultimate-Spider-Man-Cartoon-Character-Designs.jpg|Spider-Man Body Concept Art crawl.jpg|Spider-Man wall-crawling concept.jpg|Spider-Man Early Head Concept Art PP.jpg|Peter Parker Concept Art PP2.jpg|Peter in shock Game Over - 7 peter.png Peter Parker.png|Peter Parker without his costume. Vlcsnap-2014-06-09-19h20m04s135.png Lego-spider-man-kbz45m3h.jpg|Spider-Man in Lego form Drake-Bell-Ultimate-Spider-Man.jpg|Drake Bell as Spider-Man|link=Drake Bell 1x05 spidy w avengers.png SpiderManArtwork.png|Spider-Man in Disney Infinity 2.0 Ultimate Spiderman Great Power picture.jpg Game Over - 2 power spiddy.png|Spider-Man with Power Man Category:Main Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Secret Identity Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:High school Category:Americans